


An Overworked Rat and A Salty Cat

by PHANTOM_QUEENESS



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Overworked, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, overworked Yuki, salty Kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHANTOM_QUEENESS/pseuds/PHANTOM_QUEENESS
Summary: Yuki has been working hard on some homework all day. So Kyo goes to check up on him.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	An Overworked Rat and A Salty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> It’s lat at the time of writing this and I have been kinda stressed. So I figured I’d write while I still have some time. Hope you like it!

Yuki wrote aggressively on his paper. He had lots of homework to do. Plus Manabe had completely dumped a crap load of work on Yuki last minute. So Yuki had his arms stretched thin with work. But of course he had no time for dinner or sleep.

Kyo was watching TV, barely awake. He felt himself slipping into a small dozing state. So he knew he had to get to bed fast, or he’d be waking up with a sore back.

Kyo brushed his teeth and changed into some comfortable clothes. He was walking to his room, when he noticed Yuki’s door was cracked open a little. Kyo then realized Yuki never came down for dinner.

Curiosity caught the best of him. So he opened the door and walked over to Yuki’s desk. Poor Yuki fell asleep at his desk.

Kyo scoffed. “Damn rat.” He muttered. Yuki stirred a little, making Kyo freeze. When Yuki went back to a steady breath, Kyo internally groaned.

He carefully walked over, moving Yuki around. He slowly picked Yuki up and placed Yuki in his bed. He then draped the covers over Yuki and made sure he was comfy.

When Yuki snuggled up in his bed, Kyo bit back the urge to smile. He then turned off the light and left for some sleep of his own.


End file.
